1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat cover and a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A -2013-112000 discloses a seat cover for a vehicle seat which includes a pocket tissue storing part. A slit-shaped pocket tissue insertion/take-out opening is formed in a surface member forming the seat cover, an inner surface piece overlapped with the pocket tissue insertion/take-out opening is provided on the back surface side of the surface member, and the inner surface piece is sewn on the surface member, thereby constituting the pocket tissue storing part.
And, in order to enhance the strength of the edge of the pocket tissue storing part, the terminal end of the surface member is folded toward the back surface side along the edge of the pocket tissue insertion/take-out opening, and the folded portion is sewn on such portion of the surface member as is overlapped with the folded portion.
Like the pocket tissue storing part of the seat cover disclosed in JP-A-2013-112000, when the surface member is folded toward the back surface side along a pocket opening, the pocket opening is enlarged and is always opened, thereby raising a fear of impairing the appearance quality of a vehicle seat.